


Forever

by orphan_account



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The rain pattered outside the window as they curled together on the sofa, sleepy and warm with their arms wrapped around each other. It had been a perfect afternoon of stolen peace. Tucked away from the rest of the world, just for them. Maybe that was what it made peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndecisiveAndUncreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/gifts).



Brock snuggled deeper into ridiculously over-sized blanket he was currently snuggled under, wrapping it thoroughly around himself to keep in as much warmth as he possibly could.

There was just something so calming about being all warm inside while it was raining out, without the pressure of anywhere to go or anything to do.

He could just lay there and listen to the rain patter on the windows and Dustin singing in the next room over as he did the dishes.

Brock was so comfortable that he didn’t even notice when the singing stopped until a kiss was being pressed to his forehead and there was a warm body sneaking under the blanket next to him.

“Hello,” he said sleepily, smiling when Dustin’s arms wound around his waist to pull him closer in the small space that they had to share.

“You looked so cozy that I had to join you, dishes be damned.”

“Dishes can wait,” Brock said reasonably, tucking his nose against Dustin’s collarbone. “This is more important.”

Dustin’s laugh vibrated through him and Brock snuggled closer happily. He was glad that they had both finally caught a moment where there were no other responsibilities to think about.

There was just them and the rain, still droning away outside, providing a soothing background noise for their afternoon nap.

Realistically, Brock knew that this moment couldn’t last forever. One of them would eventually have to get up, drawn by some kind of duty or another.

But for the moment?

For the moment, he could pretend that this was it, that this one moment, with Dustin’s arms around his waist, with Dustin’s breathing evening out into a slow, sleepy rhythm, this one moment could last forever.

And he would be perfectly fine with that.


End file.
